Final Chance Chapter 30
by Kat J
Summary: Chapter 29 and 30 (new)from the fic final chance-the virus is cured but Max has to deal with the side effects, with Alec's help of course. I disclaim. MAX/ALEC Thank you to everyone for the support. :)
1. 29

Ok so I've had this written for a while and since I can't add this chapter to the actual fic I am posting it by itself. I tried to change the rating of my fic, but it won't work.

Well, as long as they don't get rid of this post I will post the rest of this fic hopefully.

  
  


______________

  
  


"Why would you do that Logan?" Max shouted pushing Logan away. "You knew I wasn't ready for that. You knew I didn't want that."

"Max, I'm sorry..." Logan was bewildered as he played with his glasses.

Max sat up and braced a hand on the headboard before she willed herself to stand.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, coming to her side and bracing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Max said harshly, effectively making him let her go.

"I didn't mean...I'm sorry."

"Just get away from me Logan, I can't deal with this right now."

"Fine. If that's what you want...what are you doing?" He followed her movements as she struggled her way around the bed and headed for the door.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going after him."

"He'll only hurt you. You realize that don't you?" Logan asked to her back. She stilled and visibly stiffened. 

"Alec would never hurt me."

"Maybe not on purpose, but one day he will. He might not mean to, but it will happen."

"Who do you think you are? What are you all of a sudden omniscient?"

"We're talking about Alec here. You don't have to be psychic to understand how his brain operates. He'll get bored of you, he'll move on, and I'll be there to pick up the pieces." Logan let out a low sigh, being more dramatic than was necessary. 

He was planting seeds of doubt in her mind, he knew it, she knew it. It was a low blow but the only thing he had left. He could pretend he wasn't hurt, pretend it didn't bother him that she could care less for his feelings and what she was doing to him, but they both knew the truth. They knew he was barrelling towards desperation and pulling out all his cards.

"Alec loves me." She told him quietly not bothering to turn to face him.

"He may think he loves you Max, but how can he truly understand love? He was born in a lab and raised by the mothering and affection of guards who trained him to be a killer. He couldn't love you...at least not the way I do." He breathed deeply, came to her side.

"Logan...he and I...we're one of the same." She told him sharply. "You may not want to dwell on it, you may want to pretend it's not the truth, but we can't deny that I'm born and bread from the same place as Alec was. If that makes me incapable of love too, then you're right he can't love me like you do. He can love me better...because he accepts what I am, he doesn't want me to hide it like you."

"Max...that's not what I'm saying. You're misinterpreting my words." Logan blew out a frustrated breath. 

"Am I?" She asked rhetorically as she made her way into the hallway, steadying herself on the railing of the staircase.

She took the steps slow, still drained from the blood loss and trauma her body endured over the last day and a half. 

"Alec?" 

"You don't have to explain Max." He said coming from behind her. She turned to face him. "I understand. I knew what I was getting myself into. I should have known that things weren't over between you and Logan."

"There is nothing..."

"Max, I said you didn't have to explain." He held out his hand and she stopped, surprised by the flush of his cheeks, the dampness of his eyes. "It's simple to figure out, and I was stupid to think you could love me."

Max looked at him sadly. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, hold him so close to her but she didn't; couldn't. 

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your sympathy. It's true isn't it? Because if I'm wrong tell me. This is your final chance Max, Do YOU love me?"

Behind them they could hear Logan shuffling around the base of the stairs invading on a very private moment and not being the least bit discreet about it. Max looked from him to Logan and back to him again. Alec defeated, shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the door. "You know where to find me, so don't." With that Alec walked out the door, sure that would be the last time he would see her. He hadn't anticipated that she may follow him.

"Alec!"

"Max, I know now that you were only with me, because you couldn't remember Logan. I don't hold it against you, but I'm not going to lie. It hurts. Fuck, it hurts like hell, but I'm not going to beg you to be with me, if that's not what you want. So go! Have a nice life!"

"Don't do that! Don't you dare act like what we have doesn't matter."

"That's not what I'm doing. I'm letting you go, Max. You're free to be with whoever you want. I can't stop you from loving Logan, and I most certainly can't make you love me."

"You're wrong Alec!"

"Wrong about what?" 

She braced herself, saw the glimpse of trepidation flicker in his eyes and tried to ignore her shaking hands before she spoke. She wanted to tell him how she felt, right there, right then, but the words wouldn't come; not the ones she wanted anyway. "I...I did remember Logan, even before that night. I lied to you and I lied to Logan. I didn't mean for any of this, but I didn't know what to do. I never expected to fall for you. In a million years, I would never have guessed how gentle and how sincere you could be. I couldn't tell you I remembered Logan, because you would have backed away. We said, it was sex, a mistake, but not to me. To me, it was so much more, and that was because of you. Because you made me feel things, see things in a completely different way. I was scared, don't you see?" 

"I never said it was a mistake." Alec told her sadly and turned away. 

That was true, it was always her that called things off, made it seem that what they were doing, what they meant to each other was wrong. "I know." She said sadly, hanging her head in shame. " I need time to figure everything out. Can you give me that?"

"I'd give you anything you asked for Max, you know that." Alec confessed meeting her eyes.

"Then I'm asking."

"Okay." He sobered and turned to hitch a ride back to the city with Joshua.

Max turned back into the house to deal with Logan. "I never meant to hurt you, I just can't hide how I feel, or how I don't feel anymore."

Logan nodded and fished for his keys in his pants pockets. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." There was a hint of bitterness in his tone but Max let it roll off her back. "Come on, I'll drop you off at your place."

Max looked down at herself. "Give me time to change?"

"Sure." 

Back at her apartment Max stewed over the turn of events. She hugged her pillow to her body as she stretched restlessly in bed where Original Cindy insisted she stay for the remainder of the night. Logan was taking the news surprising well and she suspected it had to do more with a certain blonde than it did maturity. Maybe Logan had come to realize that he didn't have to win at everything and that in some ways he wanted Max more for the fact that he was competing with Alec than anything else. Asha was good for Logan; more suited for his ideals. Maybe with a light nudge he would finally realize it too. "Ugh! But what to do about Alec?" Max groaned, hardly realizing she had spoken out loud.

"You know what you have to do Boo." OC chimed from the doorway as she passed by on her way to the bathroom. 

Max scoffed, if she knew what to do she wouldn't be lying in bed talking to herself, she would go to Alec and- and what?   
  
  
  


Tbc........  
  
  
  


Ok, now that Logan is basically out of the way and the truth is out there, all that is left is the reunion, I guess. So the question I pose to you all is: what do you want to happen?? Seriously, this fic has operated based on suggestions and comments from reviewers and since you review and read this fic I thought it only fair to ask you for suggestions for what you want to happen. So let me know and I will write it. :)


	2. 30

Sorry it took me so long to write this. I hope you like, this is all my twisted brain could come up with. LOL You know what to do-Review! (Ok that was cheesy LOL) 

___________  
  


Romance. The very thought of it made Max scoff. What did she know about romance? It's not like Manticore had snuck it in between fire arms and assassinations 101. No, romance was not her thing. 

So winning Alec with flowers and candy was out of the question. 

It was simple, all she really needed to do was tell Alec how she felt. Yeah, it seemed real simple on the way over, easy as she walked up the steps that led to his apartment, but standing outside his door poised to knock, the weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders. She dropped her hand to the side. She just had to go over the game plan.

"You can do this." She told herself, holding onto her side which was beginning to ache from all the physical exertion it took to bring herself there. "Just keep it simple."

"Keep what simple?" Alec asked coming from behind her with a large paper bag in his hands.

"Alec!?" Max jumped, half startled, half excited.

"Who were you expecting a circus of trained seals? You ARE standing in front of my apartment." He mocked with a wide grin. Same old Alec, pretending nothing was wrong. Pretending she hadn't ripped out his heart time and time again.

"You just startled me that's all." She all but whispered.

Alec walked past her and jingled his keys from his pocket, easing them into the sticky lock. He walked inside and set down the bag, leaving the door open. "Are you coming in or what?" He asked when she just stood at the doorframe.

Her eyes were large. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought for sure he would be able to see the pounding underneath her shirt. "Yeah, yeah of course."

"Want a drink?" He offered holding up a large bottle of scotch that he had just pulled from the bag. 

"That would be nice." Max said eagerly. Oh yeah, she was going to need a drink before she said what she had to say. 

Alec set about pouring two shots and then brought them over to the couch where Max was seated. "Thanks." She said absently taking the glass, just barely touching his finger. Just one light touch but it gave her strength; reminding her why she was there, and what she had to do.

"No problem, wanna watch some t.v.?" He asked, plucking the remote from the coffee table and going about flipping through channels.

Max reached over and grabbed the remote from his hands. "No, no 'boob tube' tonight." She sighed, throwing the controller over her shoulder. "I've come here to talk and you're not getting out of it this time."

Alec eyed her with a cocky grin slapped on his handsome face. "So serious."

"I am. This is. Serious, I mean." Her hands were shaking, her nerves shot. What the hell was happening to her? This was Alec. Funny, witty, charming Alec, she sighed. "What I did to you wasn't right." She stated flatly.

"And what is it that you did?" He smirked.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"Max, when has anything between us ever been easy?"

"Never." She smiled, relaxing further into the comfort of the couch. The very same couch where she had held him while he had horrible dreams from a time that seemed a lifetime ago but was still effecting them even now. Who were they to have a real relationship, when they didn't even know what one consisted of? Who were they to fall in love? She had been asking herself all these questions and there didn't seem to be a simple answer. She knew in her heart, Alec never thought he deserved to be happy and couldn't be loved because that's what he had been taught, but she knew different. She knew if anyone deserved love and affection, it was Alec. Their time together had taught her what it meant to truly care for another person. In her heart, she would die for Alec and he would do the same. Words shouldn't matter, but they did to him, because he needed to hear it and she wanted to say it. Wanted him to know, if not from her actions then from her words how much she truly loved him. "I shouldn't have jerked you around for so long."

Max closed her eyes and groaned. It all seemed so easy in her head. She felt his breath on her neck and knew instinctively that he was concerned. She opened her eyes and found a wonderful green pair staring back at her. He hovered over her like she was a precious piece of china, even though both of them knew she was far from fragile. And maybe that was one of the things she loved most about him. That he could make her feel safe even if she could take care of herself.

"How are you feeling? Still sore?" He asked, moving his hands onto her hips. He gently eased her shirt from where it was tucked into her pants and ran his fingers under the fabric fingering the bandaged wound. 

"A little." She breathed and took anther swig of her drink, draining the glass.

"It's healing well." He rasped, taken aback by the sweet smell of her. "Max...h-have you decided what you want?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it before."

"I don't want you to be sorry." He told her softly, moving his hand to her cheek in a light caress. "I want you to be happy." She moved her hand so it was over his and pressed more firmly into his touch.

"I am Alec. When I'm here with you, I feel free. I forget that there are people out there that want to kill us for who we are. I forget about all the danger we get ourselves into. I forget the entire world exists. I love you that much." His eyes widened and a smile passed his lips, faintly. He ran his fingertips over her mouth and she kissed them individually. 

"I've waited a long time to hear that." He breathed harshly, taking her hand and pulling her from where she sat. 

"I've waited a long time to say it." Max told him shyly. 

Alec blinked rapidly and for a moment he thought he was still locked in that small prison cell back at Manticore and that everything that was happening was just a dream. But when he opened his eyes and she was still there, he knew she would always be there.

"You know I love you too?" He whispered, pulling her into a hug. She nodded against his neck.. He smelled so wonderful, like fresh soap, leather and scotch. Max kissed his neck and for a moment he stiffened but then he pulled her tighter and she knew it was okay. Her hands went to his shoulders, taking the soft leather in her hands and pushing it down his arms, she threw the jacket on the floor and began to untuck his shirt and then pulled it off. 

Alec took her already untucked shirt and pulled it over her head, grimacing at the bandage on her side. 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He groaned when she bucked into him. 

"I'm fine. See." Max laughed, bumping her hips into his. He let out a tiny grunt. "Unless you're not okay?" She asked concerned, looking at his matching wound.

"Oh Max, I wouldn't let ten bullet holes stop me right now." He laughed against her ear, sending a shiver of anticipation down her spin. His breath was hot and moist on her neck and she knew she had to have him right then. Her lips crashed against his with bruising force. Her teeth, tongue, lips ravaged his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip as if it would produce milk. She was hungry and not just for anything. She wanted a taste of Alec. His hands caressed her side, moving up until he met the slope of her breasts. He tested the weight in his hands, loving the feel of her against his fingertips. Unclasping her bra, he got flesh to flesh contact and it was the most satisfying thing he had felt in a long time. Max fumbled with the zipper of his pants, feeling the heat and force of his erection. He moaned into her mouth and moved one hand to undo her pants. He was more successful and they easily slipped to the ground. Stepping out of them, she still fought against his zipper until he took her hands away. Working on it himself, he freed it within seconds and then kicked the jeans to the side. He scanned her body and the sight before him was shocking, pleasant and absurd all at the same time. "I thought you didn't wear pink?" He gasped, running his eyes over her pink panties.

"Sometimes we all have to make sacrifices for the ones we love." She laughed. When his look gave away his confusion, Max laughed even louder. "You said I looked good in pink, didn't you?"

His smile was instant and seemed like it would be permanent as long as Max was in his life.   
  


THE END!!!

(Ugh! Since there is no more NC-17, you'll have to use your imaginations for what happens next, but since we all know Alec's a stud make it good LOL)

  
I fixed that typo ;)

BTW thanks everyone for always being so kind with your reviews, I've enjoyed writing this and reading what you all have to say. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
